A country's time traveler
by HybridChild001
Summary: oh poor kagome you finished the jewel but you get sent further back in time...as a child and raising a infant child later wait its a country.  Who?  Rated M just in case XD
1. Ch1 And so it begins

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha And Axis Powers Hetailia damn those evil lawyers damn them...

Thoughts or describing

_Speaking animal or fae_

Speaking another language

My first story Please read & reveiw and I am sorry if it sucks

A new adventure begins

The final battle was easier then expected. It would not have if I did not get trained. I would have put the gang in danger if I were not able to protect myself. Being trained by my adopted family Miroku trained me in barriers, seals and meditations. Sango she drilled in the art of the demon slayer, poisons and stealth. Kaede in purification, herbs and healing. Shippo and Inuyasha tried to but got bored or inpatient. Koga after he gave up on making me his mate claimed me as his little baby sister of course taught me to run and jump up the sides of the cliffs I wounder how many times I almost died learning to do that. Then speak in the animal languages from lirard to bird so many times I wanted the ground to swallow me up from embarrassment. But The training I hated the most and needed the most was Sesshoumaru's every second of it was as if hell was on earth, materiel arts, hand to hand combat, the way of the sword, and countless others. Six long years of training before before he shown up the one who started it all Naraku. In a field with an army of low class demons and eight hours later after the finish of Naraku and his army with the release of Kohaku an his detachments there laid the other half of the jewel almost pure black and with a single touch it was purified. As I picked up the jewel and put the two halves together a blinding light flashed and everything went black. (these powers will come in handy later in the story eg: perverts and peoples crazy siblings XD)

"Hello child, thank you for finishing the jewel but your quest is not finished. I will be sending you further into the past as a child and the jewel that was absorbed in your body well make you immortal it will take you a very long time for you to get to be a young adult. The place is called Turtle island you will learn the ways of these people do not forget there teachings. Later in life there will be an infant raise him and take care. Now go child of the earth." Another blinding flash and that darkness took over again.

* * *

I woke up in a forest were the tree look like they touch the sky and by a river so clean its crystal clear even cleaner than the feudal era. The two things on my mind were who was that and I am in a place called Turtle island. I hear a deep grumble beside me I look a large silver wolf is looking at me.

"_hello young one"_ he said "_my name is unknown but you can call me kihtehayah every body does and may I ask who are you?"_

_"hello my name is kagome but I think I will need a new name to fit in more wont I?" _I asked while reminding my self to thank Koga when I see him again.

"_Yes you will need a new name more but not at the moment we have to get back to my pack." _He explained_ "Can you walk?"_

_"O.k. I understand and I think I can walk" _I answered standing up and taking a few wobbly steps before falling flat on my face_. "Never mind this might take awhile" _I told him in a sheepish voice. I felt myself being picked up and placed on kihtehayah back.

_"That is alright young one I will carry you" _chuckling as he said it_ " you might want lean forward I am going to start running." _I never got a chance to reply as he stated as he started to run at break neck speeds.

Everything was a blur of earthy colors I would have vomited if I haven't left my stomach behind. When we stopped we were at a lake and for the first time I saw my reflection waist long black hair tipped in white; my eyes were wavering from one color to another and more round. My skin was a light brown...and I looked like a five fear old again that means I have to go through puberty another time. crap.  
_  
"Hello kihtehayah. oh who is this little one with you?" _A soft and female voice spoke_  
" This young one appeared at the passage to the fae realm. It seems there are no others like her here yet. May I suggest that the pack takes care of her until more come?" He replied_

* * *

_kihtehayah-elder( lame I know)_

_turtle island-what the first nations called Canada_


	2. Ch2 Who Is Father Winter?

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha And Axis Powers Hetailia damn those lawyers

Thoughts or describing

_Speaking animal or fae_

Speaking another language will put language in brackets ex: (Cree)

Father Winter who is that?

**Flash Back**

_"Hello kihtehayah. oh who is this little one with you?" _A soft and female voice spoke

_" This young one appeared at the passage to the fae realm. It seems there are no others like her here yet. May I suggest that the pack takes care of her until more come?" He replied_

* * *

Luckily she accepted me in to the pack but she sort of treats me like I am I of her pup. Like when I want to go out side and explore she turns into a mother hen and starts worrying that I well get hurt or lost. It took a long time but after we got through I am not going to get hurt she let me out of the den. Finally! I thought I was never going to get out of there. As I left she said she is thinking of a name for me.

It has been three seasons since. Ever since I came to turtle island and I am actually fitting in as much as a person can in a world yet to be home to the mortal humans. I still do not have a name but I do not really care. The water is frozen over, yet there is no snow so the herds of caribou have left for the winter but they have promised me they will be back in the spring. The bears have fattened up and are ready to hibernate and the leaves have fallen of there branches except the evergreens. You can see your breath clearly, winter is just around the corner. The wolf bitch named waskatamiw was the second wolf I met and has a lily on each shoulder blade that a gold yellow while the rest of her fur is dark brown. She told me that Father Winter is coming and to stay away from him because he is dangerous. I want to know why but all she says is you will find out soon young pup. It is late the moon is rising and the pack is howling for everyone one to come back home. I can't wait for tomorrow something big is going to happen I just know it...

It snowed not just snowed the whole place turned into what looks like a winter wonder land over night. I got to my favourite field but wait there is a figure just standing there. Holy oranges hes huge and are those icicles hanging from his moustache...maybe be he is Father Winter the pack has told me about. Ack he looking at me wait he is saying something...

"Child you should not be out here I could kill you" The giant man said with the weirdest accent I ever heard before."  
"Who are you" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. "You could kill me but if you wanted you would have already done so"  
"Da that is true" He said "I am Father Winter" Was all he said before disappearing in a flurry of ice and snow.

The icy wind pushed me to land of my butt " Ouch!" while getting up I rubbed my sore bottom "you can't forget a person that makes an exit like that" I thought out loud while grumbling about mean giants with frozen moustaches...

He must have heard me because there was a huge ice blizzard the next day and no one could go outside. I saw I swear I heard a chilling laugh on the wind. That big jerk he is mocking me.

Later in the day I asked waskatamiw why Father Winter is called that and all she said was "_ If there is no winter there can be no spring,summer or fall because the snow and ice he brings with him melts and supplies the earth with the water it needs to grow and start new life just remember you can not fight him no one can" _

I just sat there for some time in shock because I never thought of it that way is winter really the father of all seasons...oh man I guess he is. He is pretty cool after all. oh no I just made fun of the father of seasons what if he make it winter here all the time. I

He must of heard my thoughts because the blizzard stopped and I smiled and laughed as I heard a chilling but amused chuckle in the air.

It was a two weeks later when he came back to the field we had our first encounter and dropped a small baby female wapask cub on my lap and said "raise it to be strong and smart" is all he said and then left without another word.

To tell you the truth I was shocked I could not hear him with my training. Guess that means I still have a long way to go. She looked up at me with pure and clear eyes and I named my new family member kanstahcakwewinak.

That is how my very strange relationship started and slowing got stronger with Father...

* * *

The fae keep telling me soon mortals will come to these untouched lands and learn our ways and for an odd reason I am scared not happy about it as I thought I was going to be.

25 Years later past with a blink of an eye. That is when they came over the ice I was scared and wary of the two legged people. The appeared to be wearing very thick furs with very strange looking clothing underneath and this was the start of change and beginning of history...

* * *

wapask- white bear or polar bear

Da- yes

waskatamiw- A yellow pond lily

kanatahcakwewinak- A pure soul or A sinless soul


	3. Ch3 Time Is Stating To Flow

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha And Axis Powers Hetailia damn those lawyers

Thoughts or describing

_Speaking animal or fae_

_Flash back_

Speaking another language will put language in brackets

Time is Starting to Flow

**Flash Back**

* * *

The fae keep telling me soon mortals will come to these untouched lands and learn our ways and for an odd reason I am scared not happy about it as I thought I was going to be...

25 Years later...it all past with just a blink of an eye. That is when they came over the ice I was scared and wary of the two legged people. The appeared to be wearing very thick furs with very strange looking clothing underneath and this was the start of change and beginning of history...

I was never this nervous before I mean they are just humans this should be easy. What am I doing I must help them or they will die when Father comes and brings all the ice and snow. Oh holy Oranges there they are. Why there is there so many? Where did they come from?

They looked terrified then they saw me and I saw them they where a around the size of Children. The oldest looked only 13 years of age. My heart went out to them. They probably saw a little girl with wise and old eyes. I turned around and started to walk and they followed. They did not speak at first until I spoke in Cree. There faces broke out with such a bright glow I could not but smile back at them. As they talked they all had different dialects. As time went on 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 100 years I noticed something. They grouped by the history and legends they believed in and as I taught them the ways of the fae and animals my name was chosen. It was Kahkike Wapakwaniy to the animals but the humans called me Miskinahk Mimistik or Turtle Island. Why do they call me that I questioned my self for years so I asked the humans chiefs. They told me "We call you that because you are a soul that lives forever and is conneceted to the land more than anything else you feel what the earth feels: you bend the trees so they reach for the sky: the water you purify gains powers to heal and is so clean it looks it the clear rock found in the sand in liquid form. So you see we call you that because you are part of this land thats is why we call you that." To tell you the truth I was shocked that they thought so much of me. As I watched them a feeling came over me when I looked at them it was pride, and a feeling I could not explain it was a warm feeling that was always present...oh well I well find out later.

* * *

(TIME SKIP)

It was really bright out and for some reason warm. As I walked out of my den yawning I got a cold surprise a pile of slushy snow hitting me on the head. It was fucking cold that when I heard his laugh the one I started to look at as a father figure, Winter. I wiped around and he was just sitting there with amused but sad look in his eyes why would he be sad.

"_What was that for? I yelped __"And why is it so warm outside you're not sick are you, can you get sick?_

_He said "No I am not sick but I am here not on a visit but to tell you I am leaving for a while"_

_"What you're leaving why! Is it because of me I know I am probably annoying but please don't leave." I cried not only through my voice but also bawling my eyes out._

_He started to laugh " I am not leaving forever but only for two seasons it is staring to become spring so I must leave for now." He told me while chuckling._

_ "Oh" was my oh so smart reply now my face was probably as red as a strawberry. I never felt this embarrassed in my life. I feel like an idiot a really big idiot. yep._

_"well you better come back or it will be to boring alone" I said well trying not to sound to sad._

It has been a week since Father has left and the water is flowing better then ever so I decided to have a bath. the water was flipping cold but it felt nice to get clean. Then I saw my reflection again its been such a long time. their in the reflection was a young girl around the age of 14 with gently tanned skin that was paler then others with blood red lips. My eyes were swirling from color to another they looked like the lights from up north. They had a look that is old with knowledge yet young with pureness. With ears that were delicately pointed a inch or two above normal rounded ears. I changed more I use to have round ears. Long hair that went a few inches below my butt was black and was framed with silver white tips and what is with that random strand of hair I want to touch it. So i did and it felt like something hit all my nerves in my body. I do not want to do that again in a long time. Another thing I noticed the white in my hair there was more then any one else saw me they would think they saw a young female fae bathing in the river which I hope they weren't watching me bath.

I looked up there were dark clouds gathering above my head I better get home it is going to storm. It is probably going to be just a small storm. Oh great was I wrong or what the trees were shaking and the ocean was pounding against the coastal line it was horrible then I heard it. it sounded like cry of a bird a very very large bird and against my better knowledge I ran outside and there flying above me was a bird that wing beats made the sound of thunder and eyes that flashed lighting. It was gorgeous in its own way, but I had to go in side the wind was getting to strong to stand in. When I woke up there was a small cluster of feathers on my bed. I weaved them in my hair with beads. All day I have thinking about friends and family in japan then I remembered there great-great grand parents probably weren't even born yet and I laughed so hard it was painful. When night came I looked at the stars and remembered when I left the pack...

* * *

**It was a few years before father left and before Spring came I decided to explore the land I live on they were at first they didn't want me to than they decided they would let me if I visited ounce and a while. At fist I was like what then they caught me about the hidden roads all around the world. It is how the fae and other creatures travel. You just think of the place you want to go and everything becomes a blur and your there in a few minuets. It was horrible the first time you feel so bad you want to die but you soon get accustomed to it after a while. So traveling was no problem the one set back you have to have been there a least once so for a while you have to walk.**

* * *

The years past quickly and I met creatures and the spirits of nature it was peaceful but I could feel that something was going to happen I could feel it in my bones. Then they came in long boats covered in very thick furs pale skin and hair they looked really weird. There way of speaking was also weird maybe there aliens. I watched them and very slowly learned there language and just listening to them and there conversations makes me want to laugh. I think maybe I should show my self to them but they could attack me especially the one with the giant ax...

* * *

Miskinahk Mimistik-Turtle Island

Kahkike Wapakwaniy- Kahkike- everlasting, lasting, forever. Wapakwaniy-flower

sorry about the confusing time skips but there will be flash backs and omakes to fill in about the time skips...

Please review the button is very alone...


	4. Little One Named Vinland and Vickings

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha And Axis Powers Hetailia damn those evil evil lawyers

Thoughts or describing

_Speaking animal or fae_

_Flash back_

Speaking another language will put language in brackets

Time is Starting to Flow

**Flash Back**

* * *

My little one named Vinland ... and Vikings?

Recap

The years past quickly and I met creatures and the spirits of nature it was peaceful but I could feel that something was going to happen I could feel it in my very core. Then they came in long boats covered in very thick furs, pale skin and hair all in all they looked really weird. There language was also weird maybe there aliens. I watched them and very slowly learned there purpose and why they are on my home. I think maybe just maybe I should show my self to them but they could attack me especially the one with the giant ax...

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Tomorrow when they go explore the forest I will go and show my self. That means I will have to get up before dawn oh man that is to early way to early. Now as I ponder where in the name of all delicious syrup that comes from those trees is kanatahcakwewinak I have not seen her in a few months maybe she went off on her own or want if she is hurt I hope it is not the second one. Wait what is that weird giant white blob on my bed... holy shit it's kanatahcakwewinak.**

**_Kanatahcakwewinak your ok I thought you where gone what happened. An if I may ask what is that small furry thing by your side?..._**

**kanatahcakwewinak Slowly lifted her head and said_ "this is my cub..._(she looks down at him)_...Kumajiro I had him two months ago."_**

**_"You did is that why you were gone for such a long time?...he really cute"_ I said while fawning over how adorable he is.**

**_"Yes that is why but it is late and if you want to get up early you should get to bed now" _she said while getting up and laying on the edge of the bed_._**

**_"Yeah night Kanatahcakwewinak"_ I said while thinking how does she do know that and this sharp pain in my stomach maybe I ate some bad fruit...**

**I woke up and it was blurry and dark I must have fallen asleep, as I lay there breathing it was sort of hard like some thing was laying on my stomach. I looked and I am sure my heart stopped there on my stomach was the most angelic little baby I have ever seen in my life. Where in the world did this little one...wait is it a boy or girl. As I looked at the baby, I found out it was a he with blond hair and orange high lights with a random strand of hair just like mine...he is naked I need to make him some clothes pronto and bath him. Ok relax Kagome its gonna be just fine. Relax and take deep breathes yep this is bad I know how to take care of babies it just what am I going to feed him. Oh he is awake wow just wow his eyes are so pretty a blueish purple sooo cute. Now he needs a name oh I can't think of good names maybe later.**

* * *

That happened two months ago so all my plans were thrown in to the wind when little Vinland. When I got to the river all was not lost I still met the young man from those long boats his name was Denmark he had spiky blond hair and pale skin he was one of that was holding the gaint ax that I seen those weeks ago. He not that dangerous really just sorta scary and his general attitude is that of a loud, somewhat oblivious and arrogant young man thats all but he does have a kind side when there are no one else around.

I personally don't think is going to ever be the same again after this but I have to get my young child to the river to get him clean. My child hmm I like the sound of that..

Me and my little one are going to the stream, going to the stream to get squeaky clean~ squeaky clean nice and clean~ Chimed kagome while thinking I got to stop hanging with the elves and fae folk.

By the time little one and I got to the stream the sun was starting to rise and bathing the world in warm colors.

Striping down my cloak, pants, and my boots and taking the skin blanket off of the baby and for once I am glad water warms up at night. Waddling waist deep into the water I gently rubbed a herb mixture onto the child to clean him, while singing an old song from the Fae's.

_Sleep, O Babe, for the red bee hums,_  
_The silent twilights fall._  
_Eeval from the Grey Rock comes_  
_To wrap the world in thrall._  
_A lyan van o, my child, my joy,_  
_My love and heart's desire._  
_The crickets sing you lullaby_  
_Beside the dying fire._  
_Dusk is drawn and the Green Mans' thorn_  
_Is wreathed in rings of fog;_  
_Sheevra sails his boat till morn_  
_Upon the starry bog._

* * *

(Strangers View)

Come on you guys or we wont getting land covered yelled a ecstatic young man holding a gaint ax with spiky hair(Denmark)

Ya ya were coming Denmark this lands not going anywhere barked another with a glare of doom(Sweden)

Ah you guys you shoundn't be loud you will get noticed...Said another with slight panic(Finland)

dont pay attention to them there just bored Finland called another while petting a bird(Iceland)

well they should just all shut up there scaring all the spirits away grunbled another while staring in the air(Norway)

really deadly silence

_A lyan van o, the paly moon_  
_Hath brimmed her cusp in dew,_  
_And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune._  
_I sing, my love, to you._  
_Sleep, O Babe, for the red bee hums,_  
_The silent twilights fall.__  
_

"hm? does any others hear that singing or am I hearing things" asked Sweden

"What are you talki-oh! I hear it too Ack! come back Mr Puffin!"called Iceland

"W-wait don't run after him you'll get lost" cried Finland

All of them trailing after the bird

* * *

_Eeval from the Grey Rock comes_  
_To wrap the world in thrall._  
_A lyan van o, my child, my joy,_  
_My love and heart's desire._  
_The crickets sing you lullaby_  
_Beside the dying fire.~_

Kagome finished singing then suddenly a bird wearing a bow tie came out of no where and circled her as she got out of the stream.

"what the!" she yelped before grabbing a tanned skin cloak and wrapped it around her and her child. She quickly pulled on her pants she could hear a group of male voices. They crashed through the thicket with a bang that could wake the dead right when the bird lands on my head

"Hey! There are you!" called the one holding the giant ax swinging it wildly

"I hope so this is the land I live on you dummy!" I replied swiftly

"I now that but I brought my companions this time...wait I'm not a dummy!" Denmark growled

"You speak the most dumbest things sometimes it is easy to see why I would call you that" Scolded Kagome "An speak more quietly you'll make him cry"

"He won't cry he is a man" laughed Denmark

"He's just a baby of coarse he is going to cry" said Kagome

" It does not matter if he is young or not a man is a man" said Danmark with a nod of his head

"were you dropped on your head as a child" replided Kagome

" Um not to be rude but Denmark who is this person" mumbled Finland

"I was no- oh I forgot you guys were there this is Miskinahk Mimistik I met her a while back and that little guy she is holding is Vinland I named him my self!" boasted Denmark

" Miskinahk Mimistik this is Finland hes the who just talked, Iceland is the birds owner that now on your head, Sweden is the guy with the permenant frown on his face, Norway is the last guy he always talking to himself and belives in fairys and stuff" exclaimed Denmark while pointing to one country to another.

"Denmark I have a question why are you naming MY baby I didn't give you permission to do so eh? Asked a slowly getting angry Kagome

"Um well you see oh um because ah I got to to back to the village and help out bye! said a nervous Denmark whos eyes were darting around nervously

"Get back you jerk I am going to beat your head in you hear me!" yelled a in rage Kagome chasing after Denmark

...

...

"We were just forgotten?" Asked Finland

"yes" Replied Sweden while waking after the two running figures up ahead.

"Wait for us Sweden!" yelled the last three sprinting to catch up.

* * *

(aurthor notes)

Oh my god the vikings are on the scene and little Vinland is such a cutie can you guess who? ...Oh shit an in rage mother named Kagome. Run Denmark Run she going to beat you to a bloody blob on the ground.


End file.
